Elysian Falls
The Elysian Falls is a heavily forested mountain range of moderate climate known for its tranquil streams and soft, calm, wind. The rich mountain streams flowing through this locale feed into the subterranean Underhive/Neopteron Hive which is located directly underneath the mountain range the Elysian Falls are situated within. The canopy of the forest consists primarily of large flowering willow trees and giant tree-like mushrooms. The soft winds carry the spores and flower petals across the locale. The forest floor is covered in a large assortment of colorful flowers, bioluminescent land sponges and berry bushes. Locale Information Layout Forested Foothills Located at the base of the mountain range are the heavily forested foothills. This area of the locale has the thickest foliage with canopy of the willow trees and giant mushrooms obscuring the sky. Many of the larger herbivorous monsters roam these woods using the foliage for cover and food. Many ruined camps can be found in this area, as well as a large lake that drains into a large cave opening in the ground. This area has the most plant nodes to gather from, hunters can also use large willow tree branches like vines to climb up into the canopy in search of rare plant materials and unique endemic life. Waterfall Cliffs The area of the locale is the smallest, but most difficult to move within due to the many cliff faces and waterfalls that dot this landscape. Many of the smaller and aerial monsters and inhabit this area being able to easily move thanks to their flight or agility. This area has sparse foliage compared to the foothills below and the mountain tops above. This area has the most ore nodes to gather from and has many lfungal platforms and ledges that hunters can traverse with the aid of their slingers grappling hook function. Mountain Peak The peaks of the mountain range is a moderately sized zone, many of the large flying monsters can be fought in this area. A large waterfall that is fed by a nearby glacier feeds the rest of the streams and rivers of this locale. Many flying monsters nest along the peaks of the mountain range. The ground in this area is covered in many large patches of flowers. Food Chain Low (★★) * Yian Kut Ku * Kecha Wacha * Diprototh * Great Rhythodon Middle (★★★) * Blue Yian Kut Ku * Coral Pukie-Pukie * Gypceros * Tetsucabra High (★★★★) * Baelidae * Anatops * Malfestio * Hypnocatrice * Pugadeon * Rathian Top (★★★★★) * Zinogre * Duramboros * Yian Garuga * Brumagoth * Rathalos * Legiana Apex (★★★★★★+) * Ryatroxos * Chameleos Endemic Life Terrestrial * Scale-Tail: Small and flightless avian wyverns that posses a long, lizard-like, tail. When they feel threatened they will drop their tail and flee from predators, the tails grow back in about a weeks time. * Pouch Mouse: Tiny, marsupial, pelagus that resemble rodents. They feed primarily upon the giant mushroom spores and will scurry away at the slightest sign of danger. * Varanak: Small, sauropsid fanged wyverns that posses snake-like fangs and venom. They are known to feed on the eggs and young of larger monsters. * Mortesponge: Terrestrial sponges filled with a foul smelling jelly-like substance. The jelly smells of rotten fruit and is used to lure in the insects it feeds upon. Cursorial * Gold Tree Hopper: Tiny, tree dwelling amphibians that hunt among tree trunks. Their striking gold color is a threat display as they are highly toxic. * Dapper Shrew: Small pelagus monsters that spend their lives climbing giant mushrooms in search of bird eggs. Despite their small size they have a painful bite. * Leaf Slug: Small, leaf-like, mollusks that slowly travel up the trunks of trees to feed upon their nutrient rich leaves. Their slime possess medicinal properties. Aerial * Flyfish: Diminutive piscine wyverns that evolved powered flight by using their wing-like fins. Although they are capable of living out of water for a prolonged period of time, they must return to the stream they were born to breed. * Sporewing: Small avian monsters that create their nests in the holes of giant mushrooms. These tiny birds feed upon the nectar of the many flowers of this locale and are important pollinators. Aquatic * Slugfish: A unique mollusk that possess a fish-like body and form of movement. They possess a thick slime that aids them in climbing waterfalls. * Scuttlefish: Strange shelled cephalopods that live in pools located near waterfalls. They are capable of changing their color to ambush Slugfish. * Aqua Butterfly: Mesmerizing flatworms that flutter through streams like aquatic butterflies. Their bright colors hint that they might be poisonous. * Fae Koi: Large colorful fish that possess incredibly long shroud-like fins. These fish are the largest aquatic creatures in the locale and can live for decades. Ambiance & OST Category:Areas Category:Nrex117